Someday
by NoReins94
Summary: It has been three years since Fred's death. This is a songfic from George's point of view. Read and Review!


**Someday**

It had been three years since the horrible battle at Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur had a little girl, whom they had named Victoire. Charlie was still single, roaming the Romanian land and taking care of dragons. Percy had recently married. Aubrey was a young muggle that came from a small family, but she loved her husband and his crazy family. Ron and Hermione had been dating; finally confessing that the tension between them had actually been love. Harry and Ginny were on again, off again because of the Auror training that he was going through.

And me, I was engaged to beautiful, dark-skinned, brown-eyed Angelina Johnson. I was still trying to get over the death of my brother. My twin.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

Memories of flying on broomsticks in younger days took me back to when we were both alive. We would bet a Knut to see who could catch up to Charlie and Bill the quickest. We always tied.

_I see your smile, I see your face_

Most of my pictures at the Burrow have Fred in them. We were always together. There are even a few from when we were no longer identical, after my ear was cursed off.

In recent family photos he was nowhere to be found. It was weirder not seeing his face than it was to look at a photograph of the two of us.

_I hear you laughing in the rain_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

If we were stuck inside on a rainy day, we had bottled up energy that would go towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It used to hurt to walk into the shop, expecting the lights to be on when I opened up the business again. It doesn't hurt as much now. But I still can't believe that my he's gone.

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

The battle took lots of lives, but I never expected to lose the one thing that had always been with me. Nineteen years old, and still just a kid himself, Fred fought for himself and our family.

We had plans to make Weasley's Wizard Wheezes greater than Zunko's. And he had plans, of his own, that would never be fulfilled.

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing, no one could take your place_

_Sometime I wonder who you'd be today_

I had to hire some people to help out around the store. They wanted to test the merchandise and give suggestions on new products. Fred and I had ideas that couldn't be tossed aside. No one could become partner to the company unless it was a Weasley. And the Weasley that it should be would no longer be able to say a word.

_Would you see the world?_

_Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family?_

_I wonder, what would you name your babies?_

We were going to make Weasley's Wizard Wheezes global in all of the communities inhabited by wizards and witches. We were going to be on top of the world!

Fred wanted to find the perfect woman that would love his large family, but didn't want one of her own. He wanted a little boy and girl, who they would name Alexander and Laurie. Or he wanted twin boys, who would be named Ryan and Kyle.

_Some days the sky's so blue_

_I feel like I can talk to you_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell I've been through_

_Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_

We all go out to the grave and have a good cry. But on our birthday, rain or shine, I go out and talk to my brother. He'll always be nineteen and I'll grow old, with hair that turns gray. I leave the newest box of candies or tell him about the newest joke idea, just so I can feel like he's still here.

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

If he was here today he'd be happy. The company is doing wonderfully. He'd be proud of his little sister. He was always her favorite twin.

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

If I was with him today I'd be happy. We'd be together once again. Twins till the end and never separated again.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_The only thing that gives me hope_

_Is I know I'll see you again someday_

_Someday, someday_

I can miss him every day of the week and every month of the year. I can miss him every year till the day I die. And the one thing that brings me comfort is knowing that one day I will walk through heaven's gates. Because that has to be where he is, grinning from ear to ear. He'll say, "Well George, you're finally here." And then we'll make up for all of the lost time. Someday . . .

**A/N: Thank you to Kenny Chesney for writing such a beautiful song as _Who You'd Be Today_. Thanks to JKR for writing such a wonderful book series. And thanks to my beta, marauder05, who does a wonderful proof reading job.**

**I hope you enjoyed this songfic. Please review.**


End file.
